Pilot
Pilot is the first episode is Season 1 of Roger Flynn's Life. ''It will be aired soon. Plot Roger Flynn finds a job in a famous company that always he wished, Mad Shop. But a new rival and new life awaits him. Story At Mad Shop, Roger Flynn comes to reception and ask to Chris where Roger can find the vacant for the job. Then appears Pat McGregor with Michael Sanders. When Roger asks him about the job, Michael became sarcastic. When Michael gets up, they talk in the elevator if Roger is the adecuate. After the discussion, Pat offers him the job. Then Michael faints. Meanwhile, Pat offers him the first point: fix the label of the roof. While, Michael go to his office and laments himself that he falls from his window and lands over Roger and Pat. Pat suggests him to anti-headache pills. Then, Pat changes him the clothes and turns him into a real executive of Mad Shop. When they both entered to the reception, the windows with the door fell over them. Chris takes Roger to his new office, but Roger dislikes his new office because it's near to a winery construction models. He begs Chris to search a new office, but Chris tells him that Pat couldn't get him another office. Chris freaks out and run to the reception and leaves Roger alone. When Roger opens the door, it fells over Roger. Roger is upset about his new office, but then Michael comes in to say hello. Even Michael didn't knew about the new security system. Chris comes to see Roger but he stumbles and the security system locks them in Roger's new office, causing Roger frustratingly say ''Why?'. Pat takes Roger to show his new office or Michael's office, but Michael is disagree that Pat gives his office to Roger, causing Michael to say ''''I dying, man'. Pat and all the stuff incluiding Roger, and Michael, are giving ideas to present a new tool design. Roger says that he has an idea but really he doesn't have. Roger is so frustrated that he can create anything. Chris warned him about no shutting up. Roger frustratingly say again 'Why?'. Michael is angry about Roger causing him to hit the floor, making the entry fall again. At Roger's apartment, Roger, Chris and Rusty are talking about his new creation. But Roger doesn't come anything to his brain, that the only thing which comes to his head is to vomit shouting and lamenting himself. When they return to work, Roger had the necessary tools. While Chris is loving Roger's toilet, Roger tells him to pull up the wall, but the rope breaks and the wall falls over the car track causing crashes and uncoming ambulances and polices. At night, while Chris is waiting the elevator, Roger is creating his new design, Chris leaves the office and Roger stays in the office finishing the design. At the morning, Pat, Michael, Rusty and Chris arrived, but Roger goes to show Pat his new and finished design. When the board watch Roger's design, they accept and Roger celebrates and Michael stresses out. Finally, Roger, Chris, Rusty and Roy, are listening Roger's joke, but Michael visits Roger's office. While Roger was finishing his joke, Michael finished it but sarcastically. At the credits, it shows a sneak peek of the second episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Joshua Saravia as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson Trivia *It the first time that Roger says Why? like in the TV series of Nickelodeon of the '96, ''Kenan & Kel. ''Every character of the TV sitcom says Why?!. *For three episodes, Michael is sarcastic. *Chris acted as a north-american person but he is a Norwegian. Category:Season 1